Disney High School Romance
by daysandyearswhatsthedifference
Summary: Because I like Disney and Romance and I am very familiar with the high school setting. Includes Princess Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Megara and many more! Rated T, because I said so.
1. Aurora part 1

**I do not own Disney or the songs mentioned/used. So each character will have their parts that complete their High School Romance. :3. Based off the movies.**

**_Aurora/Briar Rose/Sleeping Beauty_**

Wednesday OCTOBER 10

Aurora was a pretty girl and couldn't help but cause a few heads to turn, but all in all she was quite the loner. She liked to spend time by herself and just daydream or hum a tune. She does have friends, but only three, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. She called them the three dears. They were seniors and took care of Aurora since they met and band camp, Aurora's sixth grade, and their eighth. So right now in the last class of the day staring out the window she couldn't help but feel a little sad. June would soon role around and the three dears would be out of high school, making Aurora a complete loner.

The bell rang and she soon found herself wandering in the school gardens. Aurora happened to be a hopeless romantic and had a love for nature. So she started singing one of her favorite love songs, "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden.

"_Maybe it's intuition_

_Some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you in tonight"_ she sang.

_"I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life,"_ sang a male voice.

Aurora quickly turned on her heal to spot none other than the star quarterback senior Phillip Slayer! She gasped and ran over and covered her mouth.

"Please don't say anything about this, I was just passing by when I heard you singing," he paused. "I just love that song,"

Aurora smiled under his hand. She couldn't believe she had something in common with the most popular boy in school or that he was actually talking to her!

"So uh," he let go of her. "What's your name?"

"My friend's call me Aurora,"


	2. Aurora part 2

**Yay more. Of course I don't own Disney/the songs used.**

_**Aurora/Briar Rose/Sleeping Beauty**_

THURSDAY OCTOBER 11

Aurora spends her lunch times as the school DJ. The gig is completely anonymous, not even her three friends know about it. She goes by the name Briar Rose.

"Happy Thursday Disney High school! Every Thursday is like a wait for Friday and every Friday is like a wait for the weekend. Now I'm going to stop bothering you with my voice and play the music! First we have "Calling You," by Blue October," Aurora said into the microphone.

_There's something that I can't quite explain_

_I'm so in love with you_

_You never take that away_

Aurora sat back and ate her noodles. This song was playing in her head the whole morning and now she sang along.

"_and if I said a hundred times before_

_Expect a thousand more_

_You never take that away_

_Well expect me to be_

_Calling you to see_

_If you're ok when I'm not around_

_Asking if you love me_

_I love the way you make it sound_

_Calling you to see_

_Do I try too hard to make you smile?_

_To make a smile_

_Well I will keep calling you to see_

_If you're sleeping are you dreaming?_

_If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?_

_I can't believe you actually picked me…"_

Suddenly Aurora stopped singing along and noticed that she forgot to turn the microphone off.

"Sorry," she whispered into the microphone then turned it off.

000

Aurora walked home today, telling the three dears that she needed some fresh air. She walked with her ear buds in listening to "According To You" by Orianthi.

"_ According to You_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to You_

_I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you_

_According to you,"_

She stopped walking and began dancing as the song moved to the chorus.

"_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_he can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to loose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you,"_

She stopped the music and took out her ear buds. She looked around to see Phillip Slayer smiling at her.

"I thought I heard something," she murmured.

"I have to tell you something," he went up to her and whispered in her ear, "I know who you are Briar Rose,"

She gasped and turned to face Phillip.

"So what if I'm Briar Rose? You're the only person who knows," she said.

"You should really tell everything who you are," he stated.

"Why? I'm just some lanky sophomore who sings to herself and has only three friends," she said.

"But you're more than that, and I'm going to be some lanky junior who sings to you, so get ready to cover your ears," he joked.

She laughed and leaned against the wall to watch.

"_You're beautiful, incredible_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_According to me_

_You're funny, irresistible_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby what do you got to lose?"_

He finished with a bow and Aurora clapped hysterically.

"You got that from the song, but I'm touched!" she laughed.

"I have something to ask you though, cough, cough; will you go to Homecoming with me Aurora whose last name I do not know?"

"It's Rose,"

"I should have guessed,"

Aurora found herself sticking her tongue out at him. She didn't know what it was with this Phillip Slayer, but he got her to let loose and be herself.

"Sure thing, my friends are going to have a fit picking a dress out for me," Aurora smiled at the thought.

000

"OMG!" Flora, Fauna and Merryweather screamed into their cellphones.

Aurora flinched and pulled her phone away from her ear.

"Girls, ow!" Aurora exclaimed putting the phone on speaker.

"Sorry, it's just like…"

"…Our little girl…"

"…Is all grown up,"

"I'm only two years younger than you," Aurora said.

"Yeah, but you're like a little sister to us!" exclaimed Fauna.

"That's really sweet Fauna," Aurora said sarcastically.

"About you're dress, it should be pink, that is your color!" exclaimed Flora.

"Ha-ha, no. Blue is **defiantly **Aurora's color," said Merryweather.

"Have you girls ever considered green?" Fauna asked.

"NO!" exclaimed both Flora and Merryweather.

"Well that narrows it down a little," joked Aurora.

"We should discuss this tomorrow," said Flora.

"Why not right here right now?!" exclaimed Merryweather.

"Because, I, I need to rest my eyes," said Flora.

"Aww, does little Flora tired?" asked Merryweather with a baby voice.

"I'm tired too," said Fauna right before she let out a yawn.

"Well goodnight three dears," Aurora smiled as she said this.

"You're so old fashioned Aurora," teased Merryweather.

Everyone said goodnights and goodbyes. After about thirty minutes of hanging up Aurora decided to go to bed since she had nothing better to do. She found herself in dream land finding a certain star quarterback.


	3. Aurora part 3

**I have no lyrics in this chapter because I was informed that I can not do that. I don't own Disney. Final part of Aurora's story, who's next?**

**_Aurora/Briar Rose/Sleeping Beauty_**

Saturday OCTOBER 13

Aurora woke up that morning the most stressed out she has ever been. For once in her life she wished she owned make-up. And for the first time the bridge of her nose bothered her. She was also self-conscience about the swirl in her bangs. I mean come on, who has a swirl in their bangs? She decided to not worry and just try her dress on, for the millionth time.

Her homecoming dress was amazing with off-the-shoulder straps and sparkles included. It touched the floor and made her seem graceful and fluid. And the color was a bright purple. Yes, Aurora had found a compromise for Flora and Meriwether's little color spiff.

She twirled, amazed at how elegant it made her long-limbed body and small figure. It even brought out her violet eyes that she was kind of self-conscience about. Now, how to do her hair? Up? Down? Or something in-between? Her phone rang and she almost tripped trying to answer it.

"Hello?" she squeaked, as she accidentally sat on a pencil.

"Aurora! Girl get out of your dress!" exclaimed Flora.

Aurora's eyes widened, how did Flora know?

"How…"

"I know you too well, now meet me and the girls at the park! We have some discussing to do!" exclaimed Flora.

Aurora nodded, but soon realized Flora couldn't see her…

"Yes of course, be there shortly," she said as she hung up.

Her jeans and sweater were calling her and so were her pink flats. She put on her clothes in about ten seconds and she stumbled down the steps. As she leaped for the fridge her phone rang again.

"Don't bother bringing food, I made some!" squeaked Fauna.

Aurora grabbed a banana just in case, Fauna wasn't the best cook.

Almost tripping over her own two feet, she made it out the door and started casually walking towards the park. Don't let her little clumsy act fool you; this girl took ballet for most of elementary school and even some of middle school. She made it the park, only to realize she left her IPod at home, which was a bad sign.

She smiled when she saw Flora, Fauna and Meriwether huddled around a picnic blanket. Like a beacon Flora's head shot up and her eyes widened when she saw Aurora. She ducked her head back into the little huddle. Aurora had to hid a laugh, the were so obviously planning something that had to do with her.

Fauna rushed over to meet Aurora.

"Wow Aurora, we didn't think you'd get here so fast…"

"Do you want me to close my eyes and count to one hundred?" sarcasm flowed from Aurora.

"Really? That might…wait no! Just uh, do you want to go for a walk or something?" asked Fauna linking arms with her young friend.

Meanwhile a tall senior girl with black hair and sharp make-up stood in her window looking down at the two friends. She sneered, knowing she could have been with them if it weren't for that one incident. Back in eight grade she was great friends with Flora, Fauna and Meriwether. But when it came time for Fauna's thirteenth birthday she wasn't invited. Fauna was only aloud to invite three friends, and that little blonde sixth grader was invited instead of her!

Now sure it had been four years since the incident, but revenge would be coming tonight. She knew for a fact that Phillip Slayer liked the little blonde. His eyes sometimes wondered in her direction during lunch and prep rallies. Apparently he had gotten up the courage to ask Aurora out. They would probably be the most attractive couple at the dance, unless Maleficent had anything to say about it.

That's right, Maleficent La Faye the leader of a notorious group of mean kids; some claimed they were truly evil. Maleficent, being the leader was the mistress of all evil. Her phone rang and she growled at it, interrupting her plotting.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" asked a silky voice at the other end.

"Jafar… why are you calling me?"

"Sixth sense, intuition, all I know is that you need my assistance,"

"Ok, stop being freaky. Have you ever kidnapped a quarterback?"

Aurora and Fauna arrived back to where Flora and Meriwether were waiting for them. They had a cake and a wrapped gift. At the sight of these two things Aurora slapped her forehead.

"How could I forget!? It's my birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Aurora!" exclaimed the three seniors.

They ate the cake (which had to be remade by Flora and Meriwether since Fauna's original failed) and danced to no music. The present they got Aurora was a stuffed owl, which she began to dance with. As they laughed Flora looked at her watch and exhaled loudly.

"It's four o'clock! We've got to get you home and ready!"

Everything was quickly packed and the girls drove Aurora home to get ready. This was a new experience for Aurora, since she wasn't used to going to something even as mildly fancy as homecoming. After putting on the dress, styling her hair and putting on some heels ("Flora you shouldn't have!") Aurora was ready. Believe me it took a full hour on her hair alone. Her hair was styled in one of those fancy up dos and seemed to emphasize her cheek bones and made her look sophisticated.

Phillip and Aurora had agreed to meeting at the dance since Meriwether wanted to drive in her new blue convertible. The three dears looked elegant too, dressed in red, green and blue (try guessing which color dress belongs to who).

They drove up to the dance and giggled their way into the auditorium. Each girl gasped loudly when they saw the decorations for the dance. The theme was Fairytale with bright lights, sweet smells and the occasional sighting of a fairytale character. The four girls got a table, which looked like a giant mushroom, and began to chat.

"ASB really outdid themselves with this one a?" asked Flora.

"Sure did, is this a satisfactory birthday Aurora?" asked Fauna.

"It's great and all, I just want Phillip to be here," said Aurora as she stared at the entrance.

"Ooh! Someone's in love!" teased Meriwether.

Aurora threw a butterfly shaped crouton at her.

Phillip sat typed up in the girls' locker room glaring at the two seniors that stood before him. The past twenty minutes were an absolute struggle. He was about to get into his car when he was tackled by a frenzy of limbs. When he was pinned down he looked up to see the meanest girl in school smirking at him, like she had just committed a crime. That was the last thing he saw.

Now here he was tied to a chair with the smell of yesterday's perfume and sweat. Maleficent and Jafar sat together looking very pleased with themselves.

"Come now Slayer, why the long face hmm? You'll see your _precious_ girlfriend again, but she'll probably never talk to you again seeing as you stood her up at the dance," said Maleficent.

"Good one Millie," said Jafar.

Maleficent's smile faded and she looked at Jafar sternly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? NEVER CALL ME MILLIE!"

Flora, Fauna, Meriwether and Aurora were making a group trip to the bathroom, like girls often do. Then they heard a heated argument as the passed the girls' locker room. Meriwether stopped abruptly and slowly cracked open the door. Her eyes widened and she beckoned her friends over. Each girl peaked in, Aurora on top, then Flora, then Fauna and last Meriwether, kind of like a totem pole. They saw Phillip, looking very pissed, tied up to a chair with Maleficent and Jafar arguing in from of him. One, two, three the girls burst into the locker room.

Maleficent and Jafar turned with shocked faces to the sudden intruders. Maleficent's eyes turned to slits.

"YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR?!" she screamed at Jafar.

"Whoa, calm down dragon," said Meriwether.

"Shut up!" Maleficent yelled.

As this was happening Aurora sneaked over and untied Phillip. Now five people against two and the two weren't stupid.

"Ugh, looks like we lost this battle, but just you wait princess, I'll get you and your jock boyfriend!"

With a swish of her long black skirt Maleficent was gone, trailed by Jafar.

And so the five friends returned to the dance. Fate decided that the first dance that Aurora and Phillip shared that night was "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. And the rest was high school.

"Wait!" after the first song was done Phillip pulled Aurora up onto the stage.

Aurora looked over the crowd feeling sweaty and stupid. There were about five hundred students attending the dance, that means one thousand eyes on her.

"Say hello to your beautiful Briar Rose, really Aurora Rose!" exclaimed Phillip.

The room erupted into cheers and a smile slowly formed onto Aurora's blushing face. Being pulled into the crowd many patted her back and praised her on her music choices. Maybe next year won't be as lonely as she thought, but then again it was still only October, anything could happen.


	4. Ariel Part 1

**Here is the beginning of Ariel's part XD! I do not own Disney, if I did I would be incredibly rich (starts daydreaming). Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Ariel**_

SATURDAY OCTOBER 13

Ariel reached for a cup for punch but her sisters Adella and Alana had other plans. Grabbing her younger sisters' arm, Adella dragged them over to the stage where Aurora Rose had just reached the crowd.

"Come on Ariel! I wanna ask her to join!" whined Adella.

Ariel rolled her eyes. She could say that her life was kind of like that new movie Pitch Perfect. Her high school was probably the only high school with an A Capella team. And who were the A Capella's most hatted foes? Why the dance team of course. Ariel secretly wishes she can be a part of the dance team; too bad everyone in her family has been in the A Capella group. The Tritons, A Capella since the beginning of time.

Apparently the leader of the A Capella group, a senior named Sebastian, had the same idea as Adella. All four A Capella members had surrounded Aurora in record time.

"Hello Miss Rose, I heard you singing on the school's radio. Might I say you were amazing," said the Caribbean boy.

Aurora blushed madly. As far as Ariel had observed, this girl did that frequently.

"Would you possibly consider joining the school's A Capella group? The Sirens could most definitely use a Soprano like you," Sebastian put his hand on Aurora's shoulder.

The sophomore looked terribly uncomfortable; Ariel just had to save her.

"You know you can think about it," Ariel said as she slowly pushed Sebastian away. "Maybe we could come back to you on Monday?"

Aurora nodded and walked off. Ariel smiled a bit then heard a scoff. She, her sisters and Sebastian turned around to face Colin Grimsby and co. Ariel's face quickly turned into a glare.

"Trying to recruit her eh? Finally figuring out you also need good looks?" asked Grimsby.

The group laughed. Sebastian stepped forward, his face red.

"Well at least our men ain't graceful bimbos!"

Adella and Alana let out a low oooh. Grimsby turned on his heel.

"Who likes an A Capella dude anyways?" he threw back as his group left.

Sebastian's face twisted in fury as he stopped away with Adella and Alana at his tail. Ariel stood still and watched the dancers. They were laughing and talking and for once acting like normal teenagers. A tall and dark guy approached the dancers and shook hands with Grimsby. He flipped his bangs away and Ariel got a glimpse of brilliant blue eyes. Her eyes widened in awe and she chuckled lightly as he danced like a drunken man, obviously impersonating someone. She was in this trance for a while until it got interrupted.

"Hiya Ariel!"

She knew that voice anywhere. Aaron Scuttle was a wild junior who acted like he knew everything, and happened to be one of Ariel's closest friends.

"Hey Scuttle," Ariel greeted her chatty friend.

"Who you spying on?"

When he said that Ariel realized she was crouched behind a plant.

"You see that boy right there," Ariel turned Scuttle's face to the pretty boy.

"You mean Eric Seaman? Yeah he's in my English class, why?"

"Eric," Ariel had a completely lovesick look on her face.

Scuttle's eyes widened.

"You-you've been twitterpattered!"

Ariel turned to her friend with a look of complete confusion. Scuttle scratched his head.

"Hehe, it's just a term this old man on my street uses, how are you getting home?"

"Sebastian's driving me and Flounder home, Adella and Alana are sleeping over at some friend's house, wait, do you want to hitch a ride?"

And that is how Sebastian ended up driving his red Honda with Ariel riding shotgun and George Flounder and Aaron Scuttle in the back. Sebastian mumbled about having to drive lunatics while Scuttle and Ariel sang loudly to a Brittney Spears song. Flounder sat quietly in the back giggling at his two singing friends. George Flounder was a small freshman boy with blond hair and blue highlights, Ariel called him a Guppy because he still looked twelve and was quite skittish. As they were about to sing the second chorus, Sebastian moved to the side as a big truck hit a streetlight.

If this was a cartoon it would have been a funny moment. The literally curved around the streetlight and a passenger flew out towards a small area of trees. Some gas seemed to be coming out of the car as the other passengers came out at their own will.

Ariel unbuckled her seatbelt, ran past the scene and into the tree area. She didn't hear her friends calling out to her. She looked around until she saw him. The passenger who flew out of the car was Eric. He seemed to be passed out and his leg was twisted in a weird angle. Ariel bent down and began dragging the boy away, she was going to get him some help.


	5. Ariel Part 2

**Next time I take so long to update, I give you permission to yell at me. I feel like I just watched _The Little Mermaid_ yesterday I know most of the lines! Maybe because I used to be obsessed with that movie because, mermaids. Anyway, I do not own Disney. Enjoy!**

_**Ariel**_

The news got out, Eric Seaman had broken his left leg when he fell in the car crash, and some girl saved him.

Ariel laughed as she sat with her friends and Dana Otter talked about what happened. Only Ariel, Scuttle, Flounder and Sebastian knew that Ariel was the mystery girl, and it drove Sebastian crazy. Flounder kicked Ariel under the table and did a "zip it" motion. Everyone at their table stared at Ariel.

"Wut?" asked Ariel.

"What do you think about Seaman's savior?" asked Dana.

"Uh, well you know, maybe Eric will like, want to go out with her…" another kick. "But maybe she just wants attention,"

"Yeah," said a girl named Pearl. "He is one of the most sought after bachelors in this school,"

Ariel's heart dropped. Another reason they probably couldn't be together. He probably was in the dance team and one of the most wanted boys. She shook her head violently. No way was she going to let those two things get in her way!

"Lucky girl, Eric is pretty cute," Ariel said in a dreamy voice.

"Whoa! Ariel, don't tell me you like, Eric Seaman!" said Alana who was sitting next to Pearl.

"What? What's wrong with Eric?" Ariel asked.

"They say he's the best dancer on the team, bound to take Grimsby's place next year as captain," said Pearl being the gossip that she is.

Ariel's eyes widened and her gaze shifted to Eric. Affirmative, he was on the dance team, future captain at that. Ariel sighed and mock banged her head on the table to let out frustration. Sebastian jumped up from his seat and struggled to keep Ariel from causing any damage to her face.

"Quit it Ariel, we have a competition after school with Dreamworks Academy, we need you!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"Speaking of A Capella, what did Aurora say?" asked Alana.

"She declined the offer, pity really. She said it was too much of a responsibility for her," said Sebastian.

With her leader distracted Ariel left with Flounder, waving goodbye to everyone. Sebastian turned his head abruptly to see Ariel and Flounder leaving the cafeteria. He practically ran after the two. He had to watch out for Ariel, with that Eric thing and her irresponsibility towards A Capella, she was getting out of hand.

He followed the two best friends down to the basement of the school. They made twists and turns and Sebastian lost his footing once on the trip. Suddenly Ariel stopped and looked around, causing Sebastian to duck behind a janitor's trolley. She took out a pair of keys and opened an abandoned storage room. Sebastian had to rush over to catch the door before it closed him out completely.

Inside was a site to see. Ariel had collected item upon item of the dance team. Old forgotten trophies, pictures and uniforms littered the storage room in an organized mess. Off to the far right was Ariel looking at some photos from 1978 and softly Just A Girl by No Doubt. Sebastian tried to make his was quietly out but ended up tripping on a cardboard box causing a domino effect of stuff falling. Ariel and Flounder turned their attentions to the intruder.

"Sebastian!" Ariel exclaimed.

Sebastian sat in a tangle of limbs on the floor with a look of anger on his face.

"What is this…stuff?! If the other Sirens, if your father…"

"You're not going to tell them are you?!" exclaimed Flounder with a worried expression.

"No," Sebastian glared at the younger boy. "I should but they will never know if we keep this secret," said Sebastian as he helped himself up.

"Like all my stuff? I borrowed them from the back of the theater," exclaimed Ariel.

"It sure is neat…what am I saying?! You still have that 'borrowing' problem? I thought you fixed that in middle school," said Sebastian.

Ariel blushed and laughed lightly.

"Well you know, old habits die hard," she smiled innocently at him.

Sebastian scoffed and the bell rang.

"Come, it's time to go to class," he said being the mature one.

Later that day everyone in the Sirens had gathered backstage of the school auditorium. Dreamworks Academy was currently onstage doing an amazing ballot with flashing lights and everything. Sebastian passed in front of the Sirens making sure everyone was accounted for and wearing the team t-shirts. They were cheaply made by someone's mom; the school didn't really want to spend much money on the A Capella team.

Ariel was in the back of the group looking at her chipped nails with a bored expression on her face. As Sebastian made another 'we can do it!' she spotted Flounder at the room's entrance. He frantically waved her over, but nobody else's attention was on the small freshman. Ariel ducked behind some tall people and rushed over to meet her best friend.

"What?" Ariel whispered.

"You know how you said you wanted to be on the dance team and closer to Eric?" asked Flounder.

As Ariel nodded two identical boys appeared behind Flounder. Ariel knew them, they were Fredrick Flotsam and Jeremy Jetsam. They looked like they could be twins with similar hair and eyes, but they were from two different families. The boys were never separated and had this eerie feel about them.

"The said that they can help," said Flounder.

Ariel patted Flounder's head.

"You stay behind, I got this,"

"But…Ariel…" but she was already gone.

Sebastian stepped in front of Flounder with a stern look on his face.

"George James Flounder, where is Ariel?!"

"She went off with Flotsam and Jetsam," said Flounder with a worried look on his face.

"What?! We best go after her, Adella, go ahead and start without us if we aren't back in time,"

Adella nodded as Sebastian dragged Flounder out the door and down the hallway.

Ariel was currently following the two boys down the hallway and to the front office. They pushed her towards the creepy door of the guidance counselor. There were some pretty bad rumors about the guidance counselor. People said she was like a cars salesman who sells people horrible cars for lots of cash (Matilda anyone?). Other people claimed she was a witch. Ariel pushed the door open slowly and peered in.

Ms. Ursula Urchin was sitting in her chair waiting for the arrival of Ariel Triton. She was what some would call big boned (I don't like offending people). Her hair was a short white and her skin had a purple tint to it, maybe from staying inside too much. She wore more make up than a drag queen and probably had Botox done fifty times. erH When she spotted a bit of bright red hair she grinned widely.

"Come in, come in child, we mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude," said Ms. Ursula applying a bit of red lipstick.

"Uh, Ms. Urchin…"

"Please, call me Ms. Ursula; it's a beautiful name,"

"Yes Ms. Ursula, I was…."

"Wondering if I could transmit you to the dance team without permission from your father? Of course I can, but there is a price," said Mrs. Ursula.

"What, do you want? I don't have much,"

"I'm not asking much! What I want from you is, your voice,"

"Ariel no!"

Ariel and Ms. Ursula turned to see both Flounder and Sebastian stumble in. Flotsam and Jetsam quickly held back both boys.

"What do you mean my voice?" Ariel asked.

"I want you to record your voice for me, and never sing again," said Ursula.

"Um, what will my father and sisters think?"

"They're you're family, they'll forgive you. Plus, you'll have your man," Ms. Ursula smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

Ariel nodded as Ursula got out a contract.

"Sigh here,"


	6. Ariel Part 3

**Boom Baby! I'm back! And I'm sorry about not updating in forever. So I am planning for just two more parts and then Ariel's story is up. Who's story should I write next?**

Tuesday October 15

"ARIEL!"

Ariel groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. Someone marched into her room and pulled the pillow off of Ariel. Ariel saw her nineteen year old sister Attina. Attina was a girl with long light brown hair that she always wore up and green eyes. Today the young adult wore a floral top and orange high waist pants.

"Get up late night arrival, father is furious," said Attina.

Ariel glared at her older sister. "Aren't you supposed to be in college or something?"

Attina let out a humph and marched out of the room. The three eldest girls, Aquata, Andrina and Arista were all at college, Julliard to be exact. Attina was currently applying for five different colleges. One was Harvard Law, which would make her the first Triton to go to law school.

Ariel slowly got out of bed, dreading facing her father. After her meeting with Ms. Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam invited her to a party. It was a senior party filled with all the 'bad' kids. It wasn't really much fun so Ariel decided to go home. She ended up getting lost on her walk home, arriving at three in the morning. Ariel pulled a tan sweat shirt over her head and put on a brown skirt. It wasn't her best outfit, but it would have to do.

Kingly Triton sat in his office facing the door with a stern look on his face. The owner of the largest cruise ship company, number one supporter of the Marine Mammals research center and starter of the Sirens A Capella group he was a very rich man. Also his office was ocean themed. With cool colors, shells and a large fish tank. He watched as his youngest daughter entered and his face hardened. Ariel was the toughest out of all his daughters. Compared to the rebellious red head his older daughters were angels. Maybe because Ariel was as stubborn as he was/is.

"Well Ariel, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"That I really should be going to school now, Adella isn't really patient,"

Mr. Triton narrowed his eyes. "Not that Ariel! First you do not show for last night's A Capella competition then you arrive after curfew!"

Ariel grumbled something.

"What was that young lady?!"

"I said that I kind of got lost on my way back home,"

Mr. Triton began to massage his temple in frustration. Ariel wasn't only the most rebellious daughter; she was also the least successful. Aquata at age twenty two was in her senior year at Julliard, majoring in acting while she graduated at top of her class, she was also working on her first movie. Andrina at age twenty one was a junior at Julliard with her own talk show in progress. Arista was studying abroad in England at the prime age of twenty wanting to be a writer. Attina was as you learned was applying for Harvard to become a lawyer. Adella was at the top of the senior class while being a member of the Sirens, ASB president and volley ball scholarship. Alana was captain of the swim team, on honor roll, a Siren and planning to study cosmetology. The only thing Ariel was doing was skipping every other Sirens thing.

"Ariel, I want you to be better-rounded. I know that you're only a sophomore, but it's best to start early. Why don't you join swim team? Or try planning on what you want to major in college,"

"I don't want to go to college,"

Triton's eyes widened. He blinked five times, letting himself proses the words that Ariel said.

"Did, did you just say that you don't want to go to college?!"

"Exactly. College just isn't my thing,"

"Then how do you expect to be successful in life?!"

"I'll figure that out later, right now I got to go to school,"

Ariel rushed out of her father's office trying to control her anger. He wanted her to be just like all her freaking successful sisters. He probably thinks she'll be flipping burgers for the rest of her life. She groaned and met Adella and Alana outside. Adella had a lot of dark brown hair that she wore in a ponytail and sea blue eyes. She wore a green three-quarter sleeve shirt and a yellow maxi skirt. While Alana had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink sundress and matching flats.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up. I was ready to leave without you," grumbled Adella as she went into the driver's seat.

Ariel slip into the back and folded her arms. Adella parked the car in the front of the school, finding a miraculously free parking space. Ariel looked at her feet as she walked. She didn't pay attention to where she was going. She round the ground vastly approaching her until…

"Whoa, got ya,"

Ariel looked up to find herself in the arms of none other than Eric Seaman. She gasped and looked at his arm, which had a wrap around it.

"Yeah, I got my arm sprained, that's all, and even my leg was fine,"

All Ariel could do was hold her mouth open in awe. She couldn't even think to walk properly. She just let the boy lead her over to the wall where the dance squad was known to hang out. A girl came over and smiled at the two.

"Who's this?"

Ariel opened her mouth to speak when Flounder came over.

"Ariel, her name's Ariel,"

"Flounder," Ariel hissed.

"Ariel? That's kind of pretty," said Eric.

Ariel blushed then leaned up against the wall and glared at Flounder. Flounder put his hands up in defeat and then retreated. Grimsby came over with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the dance squad Ariel. Ms. Ursula sighed you immediate admittance to the dance squad. Let's home you've got what it takes,"

Ariel nodded and smiled at Eric. The bell rang and the red head groaned before walking off to first period Biology (I know that in most schools Biology is for fresh men, but in my school bio was for sophomores). She sat next to a bookworm named Belle who wasn't paying attention to the lesson either. Ariel sighed and couldn't wait to see Eric again.

Eric sat in his art elective next to Grimsby for fourth period (electives can have all grades in them). As Miss De Vil went on and on about patterns Grimsby and Eric were passing notes back and forth.

"So, how about that Ariel girl?' Grimsby's note said.

"What about her?"

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Maybe, why?"

"She's very pretty and you need a girlfriend,"

"What are you? My dad? I'm waiting for the right person,"

"You've been single far too long,"

"Fine! I'll ask her to the county fair!"

Lunch rolled around and a nice girl on the dance squad led her over to their table. Ariel glanced at the A Capella table, where Sebastian and Flounder were gawking at her, but quickly looked back. She sat opposite of Eric and hardly nibbled at her food. She wasn't a big fan of sea food.

Grimsby cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Eric. Eric sighed and looked at Ariel. She was making fishy faces at the girl next to her. Eric let out a laugh and the girl next to Ariel smiled.

"Why Eric, that's the first time I saw you laugh in years,"

"You don't hang around much, do you Cornella?"

Grimsby kicked Eric under the table. Eric glared at the older boy before turning to address Ariel.

"I was wondering if you would go to the county fair with me tomorrow." He said.

Ariel nodded enthusiastically.

"Cool, how about we skip school?"

Ariel thought about this. Triton's never skip school, but then again, Tritons never join the dance squad and look where she was sitting.

Meanwhile over at the A Capella table Sebastian and Flounder were whispering to each other.

"Her father is not to hear about this," whispered Sebastian.

"What was that Sebastian?" asked Adella.

Sebastian's face reddened and he cursed himself for not being able to properly whisper.

"Nothing _princess,_"

Adella narrowed her eyes. Ever since Sebastian came over to study in seventh grade (way back when Ariel was a fifth grader) and he heard Mr. Triton call her princess he had been using that to get under her skin.

"I swear Shelly, yeah I know your mom calls you Shelly, I will tell the world that you have Selena Gomez posters in your room if you don't stop calling me princess," threatened Adella.

"Dude, you have Selena Gomez posters in your room?" laughed Flounder.

"Can it freshman,"


	7. Ariel part 4

**Again I am sorry on taking a long while to update but that's because my computer was acting weird. Just one more part for Ariel then the next Disney girl will get her high school romance!**

Wednesday October 16

The first thing Ariel thought when she woke up on Wednesday morning was, "I'm going on a date with Eric Seaman!" So she quickly dressed in a pretty blue dress with a sheer blouse over it and flats on her feet. She ran to the bathroom and began to figure out if she should wear blue eye shadow or brown. She also had to tie her hair back with a bow, and she was never that good with it. Once she figured out lip gloss instead of lip stick there was a knock on the door.

"Ariel! Come on out! You've been in their all morning!" exclaimed Alana.

Ariel sashayed out of the bathroom humming "Rhythm of Love" by The Plain White T's. Adella, Attina and Alana watched their sister walk away in a daze.

"What's with her lately?" asked Attina.

"Isn't it obvious? Ariel's in love," said Adella with a smirk.

With her sister's distracted Alana rushed into the bathroom and quickly shut the door. Adella and Attina looked up in alarm and began to complain. Mr. Triton came and smiled at his fourth and third daughters.

"You can use my bathroom if waiting is not your cup of tea," he said.

Adella and Attina shared a disgusted look.

"Nah, waiting is fine!" said Attina.

"I love to wait!" exclaimed Adella.

By the time seven thirty rolled around it was a miracle that Adella, Alana and Ariel made it to school on time. Ariel rushed over to the dancer's wall and almost collapsed into Grimsby. Grimsby pushed her into Eric, causing her to blush. Luckily Eric didn't see the blush because her face was in his chest.

"Nice to see you too!" Eric laughed, helping Ariel to a stand.

Ariel could only grin widely for inside she was shaking. Eric patted her shoulder and admired her outfit. She looked cute.

"So, let's go to the faculty parking lot, eh?" winked Eric.

Ariel followed with a large grin on her face. Eric obviously knew what he was doing because despite being the faculty parking lot there was hardly any faculty there. The teachers all got their early; the janitor rode his bike here, and the principal parked closer to his office. Plus the faculty parking lot was right next to some bushes that were big enough to hide ten adults and on the other side of the bushes was a sidewalk of a neighborhood. Some kids actually got to school this way.

Eric led Ariel over to the bushes, constantly glancing over his shoulder just in case some spaz teacher forgot something in their car (this happens to everyone). Right when they were about to go through the bushes someone emerged. It was a senior girl with long curled auburn hair and hip hugging jeans. She smirked at the couple knowingly.

"Ah Eric, taking a girl out?" asked the senior.

"That I am Meg, now don't go tattling," said Eric.

"Oh I never tattle," the girl said as she walked to the school. Eric shook his head and smiled at Ariel.

"She's my neighbor,"

Ariel sighed; hopefully she didn't have to compete with that girl who made Ariel feel childish in comparison. Eric wrapped his arm around Ariel's shoulders, washing away all her doubt as he led her through the bushes. On the other side the two teens walked on as if they belonged there and not at school. Eric led Ariel to a nice white house that had Spanish tile and a clean paint job. In front of the house was a nice blue convertible. Eric fetched some keys out of his jeans pocket and opened the passenger door for Ariel.

Ariel loved the tan interior and placed her peach satchel on the floor, making herself comfortable. As Eric started the engine Ariel quickly buckled her seatbelt and almost exploded with excitement. She was going out with her crush and skipping school at the same time, what a rush.

They drove along and when "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" by Cage The Elephant came on, Eric turned up the volume. He bobbed his head along and Ariel began to too. Sure she listened to pop music all her life because of A Capella but she always felt a yearning for something, different. She still loved the poppy tunes but this, this was nice too.

After a bit they arrived at the fair. In their town there was a county fair held every mid-October right before the holidays were kicked off. There were puppet shows, musicians, face paint, and produce from local farmers, games and canoe rides.

Ariel grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him over to the puppet show, one of her favorite things.

"Well look here kids, its Eric Seaman my old buddy from school!" said one of the puppets.

Eric looked at the puppet with curiosity then laughed.

"Clopin! What are you doing here?" Eric asked the puppet.

"Have you ever heard of volunteer work? Schools love this kind of stuff and I love hanging out with the kids," said the puppet.

The kids giggled and so did Ariel. Next the couple went to the bumper cars, which Ariel dominated on. After that they went over and danced to the music from the musicians. Ariel found herself enjoying the feeling of gliding in Eric's arms. She was a little disappointed when they stopped and Eric led her off to another activity, canoeing.

Ariel had never been in a canoe before so she was a little wobbly getting in. Finally she was seated as Eric took both oars and led them out into the water. Ariel was getting bored so she asked if she could have a paddle. Eric gave it to her and she started beated the water rapidly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ariel, strokes, nice and smooth strokes through the water," Eric said while demonstrating with his oar.

After a while they got the hang of it and were going in a nice and steady rhythm. This was bliss for Ariel who began to hum to a rhythm she made at the spot.

"You used to be on the A Capella team, didn't you?" asked Eric.

Ariel nodded.

"Can't you be on both the dance and A Capella team?" asked Eric.

Ariel shook her head violently.

"I just don't get the rivalry, it's stupid," said Eric.

Ariel smiled at Eric, his thoughts were just like hers. Why the A Capella and dance team were rivals was beyond her. It happened well back when her father was in high school, and she really didn't want to talk to him about it. She wondered if maybe her mother would understand.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it?" asked Ariel.

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know,"

Meanwhile on the shore stood Flotsam and Jetsam dressed head to toe in black with shades. They were doing a bit of espionage but with the outfits they wore, it was surprising that Ariel and Eric didn't spot them.  
Flotsam opened his cell phone without turning his gaze from the water and dialed a number.

Ursula sat in her office when her phone rang. She picked it up, already knowing it was one of her favorite students.

"Flotsam! What's the sitch?"

"Seaman and Triton are on a date, talking about breaking the feud between the A Capella team and Dance team?"

"What?! That little girl is ruining all my plans! Hold on you two, I'm calling in back up,"

Ursula put Flotsam on hold and dialed a new number. After the phone rung three times the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa, it's your aunty Ursula, I need your help," said Ursula with an evil grin.


End file.
